User blog:CheesyMultiBiscuit/Wiki Server Concepts 3
More concepts for new worlds this time the starship Venture Discovery the main battle cruiser for the Nexus Force Name: The Venture Discovery Enemies: Spaceling (infected astronaut), Maelstrom Starfighter (a stromling in a mini ship), Infected Turret Ship (a little floating turret), and Junkstar (an small ship made out of space junk) Bosses: The StromStar (a giant Maelstrom Space Station like the Death Star) you fight it in an instance where you are flying your rocket (see new modes) into it and distroying enemies as you fly into the StromStar. when you reach the core you must distroy the Maelstrom Generator and escape while the explosion is chasing you. NPCs: Captain Bulletbuster (the ship captain), Fred (looks like Bob but has red pants and a blue shirt), Rock Etts (a rocket flying trainer), Nick Knack (Domanic Knacks brother sick turret operator) and many other ship crew members with no need in the story New Modes: Rocket Flying (now you can buy guns for your rocket and fly it around the battlefield), Companion System (You can now hire people to follow you around and assist you in battle. they do not require monthly fees you only need to pay once. they have there own abilities you can command tham to do. you can have five out at a time. the other ones go to your home base. Shield System ( you can now get a new item that makes you invincible but you can't move or attack until it is turned off. you can command your companions to attack though.) Home Base System ( you can now set one of your propertys as your home baseand you get an item that teleports you there. when you do not have a companion out they go there.), and Guilds (like in most MMOs Guilds are permanent teams. in this you can choose a guild name, uniform and certain requirments. Guilds can be up to 20 players.) Areas: Command Bridge, Battle Station, Sector 1, Sector 2, Sector 3, Crew Quarters Properties: Venture Creator (the new largest property looks like the inside of a ship and is shaped like a mini Venture Explorer but the ground is flat. Minigames: Venture Discovery Turret Challenge Story: After you defeat the Maelstrom Faction Leaders, Duke Exeter tells you the Maelstrom has created a massive space station called the StromStar and sends you to the Nexus Force main battle cruiser, The Venture Discovery, to help with the battle. upon arriving you are greeted by Bobs twin, Fred, he says that Captain Bulletbuster is expecting you in the Command Bridge the captain says that you need to arm your rocket and that you should talk to the turret operator Nick Knack. You find Nick sick in bed. he say if you operate the turret for a while he would tell you how to get guns on your rocket. then you do the turret challenge and return to Turreteer Knack and he says to seek out Rocketeer Etts. After finding Rock he gives you guns to put on your rocket. so then he teaches you how to fly. Next you report back to the Commander and he says to help out on the battlefield he challenges you with many more tasks on the battlefield until finally he finds a way to distroy the StromStar and sends you to do it. Vendors: Clakin Brick (Assembly Vendor) Sord Star (Sentinel Vendor) Com Pass (Venture League Vendor) Syen Tist (Paradox Vendor) Category:Blog posts